Den Pyro
by JinxGirl25
Summary: This is about Don Pyros creepy Brother Den Pyro. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Setting- Afternoon, all lying (except Beyal, who is meditating) in a small clearing, in the woods. **

**"This is kind of nice," Chase said, "we haven't been attacked for 8 days now." **

**"Actually 7 days, you forgot One Eyed Jacks attack on Monday." Bren corrected Chase. **

**"It's still really nice." Jinja said laying back. **

**"Yeah well," Dax started, "don't get to relaxed." He stood up and leaned against a tree. **

**"Why?" Chase asked. **

**"We could be attacked at any moment." Dax looked around. "I'm jus sayin, it's not good to let your guard down."**

**"Paranoid." Bren sang.**

**"Yeah." Jinja laughed.**

**"I'm not paranoid!" Dax said. **

**"My tribe," Beyal said softly, "please be a bit more quiet, I am trying to meditate."**

**"Ummm," Chase said, "Sorry Beyal, but we actually need to get going. If we start now we can reach the lab by tomorrow." Beyal exhaled loudly. **

**"Do we have to leave now?" Jinja asked sitting up, "It's so relaxing here." **

**"No, Chase is right," Beyal, "we shouldn't stay in the same place for so long." **

**Jinja sighed. "Ok, I guess Beyal is right." They all stood up and began to walk. **

**An hour later. **

**"So I found a short cut," Bren began, "if we take this way," Bren motioned towards a field of yellow grass, "We should make it by tomorrow morning. But if we take that way," He motioned to the path leading to a dark forest, "We won't make it out till tomorrow evening. That is if we don't get eaten by bears." **

**"Ok then, we go this way." Dax started to the dark forest. **

**"Are you crazy?!" Jinja asked, "Where going this way." She pointed to the field. **

**"If we take that way, where bound to get spotted." Dax retorted, he turned around and looked at chase.**

**"Par-anoid." Bren coughed.**

**"I don't know. Beyal, what do you think?"**

**"I shall go wherever you go." Beyal said. "Looks like your outvoted Dax. I'm choosing the nice warm grassy field." Bren said.**

**"Well, when you get captured I'm not savin you." Dax said as he turned around and went into the dark forest.**


	2. Chapter 2

"He's not serious, right?" Jinja said putting her hand on her hip and watching him walk.

"Yup, he's serious." Bren said."Oh well." He turned around and walked into the field. The rest of the gang followed.

"Are you sure it is wise to split up the team?" Beyal asked Chase. "I fear something might happen."

"Wait, your worried about the Lowlander? You know, the one who used to live in the Lowlands?" Bren said.

Beyal looked down.

"It's alright Beyal, we'll be fine," Chase said, "we'll just meet up with him when we get to the end of the trail.

1 Hour Later

"I am so glad we chose this path. It's so warm." Jinja said.

"Yup, way better than the dark and cold forest." Bren said.

"We've still got a lot of walking to do so..." Chase was cut off.

"Chase hush." Bren suddenly said halting. The rest of the team stopped and listened.

"What is it Bren?" Beyal asked.

"I hear something." Bren said.

"Now look who's paranoid." Jinja said, as they started walking again. "Wait!" Jinja stuck out her arm and they all stopped again. "I head it to."

"See? I told you."Bren said.

They head a thump from behind them and they all turned around. Don Pyro was standing in front of them, holding out Dragon Burn.

"Hello, my pretty, pretty's. How nice to see you again."

"Don't even think about it." Chase said, "We have you way outnumbered."

Don ignored him. "You seem to have a little mousey missing."

"Dax." Beyal said.

They heard another thump from behind them, and turned around. Standing in front of them was another Don Pyro! He had brown hair and was a bit smaller than Don Pyro, but otherwise looked just the same.

"There you are Den, I was waiting for you." Don said.

"EEWW! You guys are brothers!" Bren said looking back and forth.

"How do you know they are brothers?" Beyal asked.

"Well, it's either that or he's some sort of clone. Which we all know is impo..."

"Just stop Bren." Jinja said hitting her forehead.

"Now brother!" Den shouted. Don pulled out a net and through it over team core tech. But Beyal being near the edge, jumped out of the way. Don hit a button and the net electrocuted the team.

"No!" Beyal said. He jumped over the net and tried to pull it off of them, but the net got stuck on his hand. He tried to pull it off but it just got tighter. He looked down and noticed that Team Core Tech hade already been knocked out. He tugged at the net one more time, them passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dax's POV

Dax was walking down the path through the forest. The tree branches where way high up, out of Dax's reach. It was dark and the path had narrowed so tight it would be hard to launch any monsuno. Dax jumped over a tree root that had grown over the path. When he landed he saw a huge bear in front of him! Him and the bear where almost nose to nose.

"Well," Dax said, "I think I have three options here. One- I should climb up a tree, two- I could play dead and three- I could stand perfectly still and keep quit. One- I cant climb a tree, two- I'm pretty sure it knows I'm alive by now, and three I'm talking to myself."

The bear gave a big growl.

Gang's POV

The group is in a small circular room, and each of them is hung in a net suspended from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a big pot filled with golden liquid. Beyal and Jinja where stuck in the same net, but Chase and Bren where in there own. Chase stirred and moved around in his net.

"Bren? Beyal?! Jinja?!"He said looking around.

"I'm OK." Jinja said. She sat up in her net and looked down at Beyal.

"B?" Chase said, looking at Bren's cage.

"Huh?" Bren said sitting up.

"Heh guys? I think Beyal's hurt." Jinja said shifting around in her net.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. His hand looks swollen and purple."

"Wake him up." Bren said.

"Beyal." Jinja said shaking his arm gently.

"I am awake, but please do not touch my hand." He said. He sat up and looked around through the net.

"We need to find a way out." Chase said.

"Well, maybe we could..." Jinja was cut off by the net braking under her and Beyal's weight. She landed on top of Beyal but quickly scrambled off.

"Are you OK?" Se asked Beyal, helping him off the floor.

"Yes I am fine."

"Hurry up and get us out of here!" Bren said rocking his net. Jinja glared at him and looked around the floor. She spotted a pocket knife lying on the floor and picked it up. She walked over to Bren and cut the bottom of it, causing him to fall. After she cut Chases net, she pocketed the knife.

"OK, we need to find a way out." Chase said.

Just then Den and Don Pyro walked in through a door carrying pills of wood. Don dropped his wood and yelled,"Get them! Our mousies are escaping!"

"Run!" Chase yelled. He ran over to the pot of liquid pushed it over. It spilled onto the Pyros feet. The Pyros started to jump out of the way trying to avoid any more of it. Chase and the rest ran out the door and dashed into the woods, safe from Den and Don Pyro.


	4. Chapter 4

Dax's POV

Dax was sitting at the roots of a tree, staring at the bear. The bear was laying down next to Dax's feet, staring right back at him. He made a move to get up but as soon as he did, the bear lifted its head up and made a low growl. Dax glared at the bear, but sat back down.

Gangs POV

Chase, Bren, Jinja, and Beyal where still running.

"All right guys, I think where safe now." Chase said panting.

They had stopped at a small clearing in the woods. The trees where so thick they could hardly see.

"I am so glad that is over with." Bren said sitting on some roots that we're sticking out from the ground.

"But it is not." Beyal said. He had sat down and was cradling his hand.

"What do you mean Beyal?" Chase asked.

"We do not have our monsuno's." He said.

Jinja smacked her forehead. "How could we forget them?" She said.

"Yeah, now we have to go all the way back and face the Creepy Twins, without monsunos." Bren said.

"I thought they where brothers?" Beyal said looking up from his hand.

"I doesn't matter," Chase said, "We have to go back for our monsuno's."

"What about Beyal?" Jinja said.

"What about him?" Bren said.

"Look at his hand!" Jinja said,"We can't make him go with that."

"All right." Chase said, stopping a fight. "Beyal, you can stay here and...umm...oh, you can wait for Dax. If we don't come back before Dax arrives, then tell him what happened and you guys can help us. OK?" He finished looking at Jinja. Jinja rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you think is best." Beyal said.

"OK, let's go." Chase stood up.

Dax's POV

Dax was now glaring at the bear, and was still stuck under the tree. The bear was now sleeping, and Dax took his chance. He slowly sat up, and started to walk away. As soon as he was clear of the bear, he took of running down the path. The bears head jumped up and saw him. The bear moaned and looked sadly after Dax.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Beyal's POV

Beyal was sitting down wrapping his arm with some cloth he found in Bren's bag. A small crack echoed through the woods. Beyal's head jumped up and he looked around.

"Don't worry, I jus me." said Dax's voice.

"Dax!" Beyal said, "You are here!" He looked around him, and Dax came out of the tree's.

"Where's Li'l Suno? Or Glasses? Or Princess?" He said looking around him.

"They said if they hadn't returned by the time you got here that they where in trouble." Beyal started to look worried.

"What kind of trouble?" Dax asked.

Chase and Gangs POV

They where all in yet another net, but this time they where outside and hanging from a tree. Their cores where sitting on the ground with a force field around them.

"I so told you it was a trap." Jinja said.

"It's ok guys." Chase said, "Dax and Beyal will get us out."

"Wait, you mean to say that we're waiting on the Lowlander? You know the one who said, and I quote, "Well, when you get captured I'm not savin you."

"Oh no, he did say that." Jinja said.

"But he wouldn't just leave us, right?" Chase said. They all looked at each other.

"Well, the Pyro's don't know that where here yet so that buy's us some time." Jinja said.

Just then Dax walked into to their sight.

"Dax!" Chase shouted.

"We're up here!" Jinja said.

"Yeah, I know." Dax pulled out a pocket knife and cut their net. They all landed on top of each other.

"You couldn't have done that nicer" Jinja said, glaring at Dax. Dax didn't listen, and was walking towards the Monsuno's.

"Wait Dax, you might set off some sort of alarm!" Chase said.

"Exactly." Dax said. He walked over and kicked the force field. A blaring alarm blasted through the field.

Dax ran away from the force field. "Duck!" He yelled smiling. Chase, Bren and Jinja looked confused, but got low.


	6. Chapter 6

Den and Don's POV

Den and Don where sitting in the lab, in which they had first captured Team Core Tech. Suddenly they heard a blaring alarm.

"Brother! Our trap has worked!" Den said.

"Yes, let us go at once." Don said. They stood up and followed the alarm.

Team Core Tech's POV

Jinja, Chase, and Bren where covering their ear's, half way ducking. Dax was standing with one hand near his ear, looking mad.

"Why are we ducking?!" Jinja shouted over the alarm.

"Are you serious?!" Dax shouted.

"About what?!" Chase said.

"You have got to be joking!" Dax said.

The alarm suddenly shut off, and Den and Don Pyro where standing next to the cut net.

"Ah, so our little mousie, mousie has scampered back to save his friends." Don said, holding out his core.

"You could have told me!" Dax shouted at nothing.

Don looked completely and utterly confused at this remark.

"Oh great," Bren said, "Dax has lost it."

"Spiderwing, Launch!" Den Pyro launched his Monsuno.

"Airswitch, Launch!" Dax said, and continued to yell at nothing, "Well if you can't do it just give it here." He said.

Then something small and silver flung through the air and landed next to Dax.

"Airswich, return." Dax said.

"Oh, giving up so easily?" Den asked.

Dax leaned down and picked up the small silver object. "Yeah, you keep belivin that, and uh, I'd duck if I where you." He said as he hit the ground and pressed the button on the small silver bomb.

A big explosion took place, causing Spiderwing to return and the Pyro's to fling backwards. Jinja, Chase, and Bren where all a safe ways away, but they still fell backwards. They looked up just in time to see Beyal running up to their monsuno's. The force of the bomb must have broken the Force Field, because Beyal leaned down and picked up the Monsuno's and tossed each of them(with his good hand) to their proper owners.

"Aw, sweet!" Chase said, standing up and catching Lock.

"Lock, Launch!"

"Charger, Launch!"

"Glowblade, Launch!"

"Quikforce, Launch!"

"Boost, Launch!"

"Noooo! I refuse to lose again!" Don shouted, "DragonBurn, Launch!" He threw his monsuno, but it never hit the ground. Instead, it was caught by a huge brown bear! Don and Den jumped in fright as the bear growled at them and chased them into the woods. But before the bear disappeared, he turned around and smiled at Dax. Dax did a funny smile at the bear.

"Whoa, that was totally awesome!" Bren shouted. They all returned their Monsuno's.

"Yeah, now can we please leave the field?" Dax asked motioning to the forest.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Chase said rubing the back of his head. They all headed for the forest, with Jinja and Dax in the back.

"So please explain, what just happened back there?" Jinja asked Dax.

"Well it's pretty simple. I gave Monkfish the detenater and a head set, cut your net, set off the alarm, and put the bomb on the force field. It went almost according to plan." He finished, "Exept Monkfish couldn't press the button. Something about the..Evil Spirits?"

"Wait, you PLANNED it?" Jinja asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, you didn't strike me as the planning type." Jinja said.

"Oh, ok." Dax said awkwardly.

"It was a good plan." She said.

"Uh, thanks?" He said.

She looked at him in amusement, "Do you know how to take a compliment?" She asked smiling.

"Umm...No not really."

Jinja laughed at this last remark.

"Why are you laughing?"Bren asked.

"That's another NYBG." He said.

"A what?" Jinja asked.

"Oh no!" Bren cried.

"It's a None of Your Business Glasses." He smirked.

Jinja laughed again while Bren sulked.

"So, that bear thing was pretty random." Chase said looking confused, "I mean I'm not questioning our luck, but that was just... random!"

"Not as random as you'd think." Dax said quietly.

"Wait, the bear was part of your plan as well?" Asked a confused Beyal.

"More or Less." He said offhandedly. They all looked at him in disbelief.

The End


End file.
